This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Food waste collector systems are typically used in commercial kitchens in lieu of food waste disposers. In a typical prior art food waste collector system, a recirculating stream of warm water (for example, 107° F.) is used to rinse food waste from plates prior to dishwashing. The food waste is collected in a perforated container (such as a strainer basket) that is received in the recirculation tank for the recirculating stream of water. Water in the recirculation tank is pumped by a pump to a spout that is disposed above the recirculation tank and discharges into it. The dishes are held under the spout and rinsed by the water being discharged from the spout. The perforated container can be removed from the recirculation tank, drained and the food waste collected in it emptied.